


not jealous, not at all

by mothmanlovesya



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (they are the best trio and you can fight me about it), F/M, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, buffy is bad at emotions, cursing, marty carries extreme dumbass energy in this one guys, the chaotic bros (jonah-marty-tj)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanlovesya/pseuds/mothmanlovesya
Summary: marty makes a hilariously dumb assumption and buffy can't deal with her nosey friends





	1. Marty

**Author's Note:**

> marty's chapter is after he's broken up with rachel and buffy's chapter is before :)))) enjoy yall, threw this together kinda fast and wasn't rlly inspired for buffy's chapter so im not v satisfied with it but i love martys, so thank yall and enjoy <3 (ALSO for marty's chapter, if you don't understand what they're doing at the beginning it's pingpong but whoever wins gets to fire a pingpong at the losers bare back (i assume yall have heard of it but if you havent... now ya know))

“FUCK!” TJ fell face forward against the wall, catching himself with his hands and laughing against the pain. “Dude, Jesus Christ, did I murder your dog?” He yelled, sinking onto the floor and putting his head against the wall.

“No, you lost at ping pong,” Jonah laughed, throwing his ping pong paddle (that he used to slam a ping pong ball into TJ’s back) onto the table. “I’d say that’s the best hit done all night!” He smiled, looking towards Marty for confirmation. To his dismay, the runner was looking down at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. “Did you really not see that? Are you kidding?!” Jonah exasperated. Across the ping pong table, TJ laid face down on the floor.

“It burns.” He mumbled. 

“Oh, I guess not,” Marty looked up from his phone and around, eyes stalling on the defeated basketball captain. “His back is so red, oh my God.” He laughed. 

“But you didn’t see the shot. A legendary one, if I do say so myself.” Jonah popped his jacket and flashed his iconic Jonah smile. 

“I’ll believe it,” TJ groaned from the floor, pushing himself into a sitting position. “You seriously weren’t paying attention?” Marty shrugged, feeling bad.

“I was looking at Buffy’s story…” TJ snorted at that.  _ Of course he was.  _

“And?” The basketball player asked, getting off the floor to get his own phone and see what was so interesting. When he got on snapchat and checked, it wasn’t interesting. Not interesting enough to warrant ignoring the ping pong back shot that will probably become a legend in ping pong match history. It was a video of Cyrus posing thoughtfully in a target shopping cart, which TJ couldn’t help but think was utterly adorable, and a selfie of Buffy leaning on Cyrus’s shoulder. 

“She’s with Cyrus.” Marty sighed, sinking down into the couch.

“And you’re with us?” Jonah said confused, looking in between Marty and TJ. TJ looked just as confused, grabbing his previously discarded shirt for his punishment and throwing it back on.

“I know, but they’re always together.” Marty grumbled, picking at his hands. TJ and Jonah both stared at each other, still not understanding.

“I’m so confused man, why is that a problem?” TJ asked, giving up on guessing. 

“Because… Because I still like her.” Marty admitted, looking at his friends sadly. 

“Oh dang.” TJ gave a low whistle, surprised at his friend’s confession. Not the subject, per say, because that was obvious, but that he actually told them.

“Yeah,” Jonah agreed. They all sat in awkward silence for a minute before Jonah spoke up again. “What’s that have to do with Cyrus?” Jonah asked. Marty groaned, putting his head in his hands before looking up in desperation.

“They’re dating!” He yelled, throwing out his hands as if it was obvious.

“They are?!” 

“What!?” TJ and Jonah yelled at the same time. TJ’s stomach dropped, while Jonah’s brain started to find reasons why that statement didn’t make much sense. One reason really. Ahem, one reason in particular. “Dude, no way.” Jonah shook his head, sitting on the couch diagonal to where Marty was sitting.

“What do you mean no way, it’s obvious!” 

“It is?” TJ’s voice cracked, still standing in shock.

“Marty, they’re just best friends. They are NOT dating.” Jonah couldn’t help but start laughing. Marty’s face started to get red and he crossed his arms in defense.

“How do you know?” Marty asked weakly. Jonah paused to think for a second, because he didn’t really have any evidence besides the  _ obvious _ , and he had not intention to out Cyrus, especially since he’s still not sure who Cyrus is ok with knowing. 

“How do  _ you _ know?” Jonah asked back. This statement seemed to cause Marty to rethink his claims, since he leaned back and furrowed his brows again. “Buffy and Cyrus are best friends. They are NOT dating, I promise,” He smiled, forcing himself from having a laughing fit about the notion. He wasn’t going to bring this up to Buffy (not right now at least) but he was already imaging Andi’s reaction when he tells her. Marty seemed to still be wary, since apparently his reason for jealousy and not asking Buffy out already just got uprooted. “Just trust me, ok.” 

“Yeah, ok.” Marty mumbled, still reasonably embarrassed for his far fetched claim.

“How could you think that?” TJ started laughing weakly, coming out of his near comatose stature.

“You believed it to!” Marty threw a couch pillow at TJ, starting to laugh. TJ caught the pillow and appeared offended, still laughing.

“Did not.” TJ rolled his eyes, throwing the pillow up and spiking it onto the couch, hopefully taking attention of the blush growing on his face.

“You so did man.” Jonah laughed, getting up to turn on the switch plugged into the tv.

“Shut up.”


	2. Buffy

“Hello? Baby tater theater is happening, which means phones off.” Cyrus scolded. Buffy locked her phone and set it faced down back on the booth table, a frown forming on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Andi asked, noticing said frown, which her gleeful friend didn’t usually adorn. 

“Uh, sorry, nothing. Marty can’t hang out tonight.” She shrugged, giving them both a forced smile. 

“Is that due to a certain bowler we’ve met?” Cyrus asked, raising an eyebrow and eating one of his tater-actors. The shows didn’t usually finish anyways, and it seemed like a more interesting conversation was picking up.

“Yep.” Buffy must’ve said this with too much  _ pop _ , because Andi shared a glance with Cyrus and raised her left eyebrow, setting her head on her hand. 

“Are you, perhaps, jealous of this bowler that Marty is seeing?” Buffy was snapped out of her annoyed gaze with this, rolling her eyes.

“Of course not. They’re dating, of course they’re going to hang out every night.  _ Every _ .  _ Night. _ ” The basketball player flicked her fries, her leg bouncing out of control. She wasn’t jealous, she was just annoyed, she told herself. It’s not that she wants to hang out with him every night, she just wishes he was free  _ one _ of those nights to hang out with her. That’s not jealousy, is it?

“Sounds like jealousy to me.” Cyrus sighed, giving Buffy a look that she knew too well. The look off  _ myparentsaretherapistsandyouknowimreadingyoulikeabookrightnow _ . Buffy, while usually completely down for tomfoolery and telling her best friends everything, wasn’t down for that right now. Because she wasn’t jealous of Marty’s girlfriend. And if she was, she wouldn’t show it. And if she did, no one could tell. And if someone could, there was a problem. So currently, there was a problem. It was hard enough figuring out  _ why _ she felt insecure about Marty wanting to hang out with his girlfriend over her, even though logically she  _ knew _ that it’s because she’s his  _ girlfriend. _ She didn’t want anyone else, even her lovely friends, being able to figure this out by just observing her, because then Marty could figure it out. And that would start way too many issues.

“Well, it isn’t.” Buffy snapped gently (as gently as she could manage), getting out of the booth. Andi and Cyrus were in too much shock to say anything as she walked out The Spoon door, bell ringing obnoxiously behind her. The two left both looked at each other with a grimace. Dramatic? Yes. Long lasting damage to their friendship? Most likely not. The root of most of their group quarrels over the years have stemmed from issues like this, one or two of them being too nosey, so by now they’ve understood that it’ll probably happen again and feelings typically aren’t hurt too bad when they do. Cyrus and Andi still felt bad, obviously. They spent the rest of their time planning a movie marathon night to make it up to her. Including a blanket fort, popcorn, The Blindside, and, most importantly, not pestering Buffy about her love life.


End file.
